Kit vs Lauren
by xxxbubblygirlxxx
Summary: THis is the untold story of how Chloe got her birth control in my story" The Destruction"


Lauren vs. Kit

"I'm Simon I'm not a very good sorcerer and I'm Kit's son" Simon's voice drifted through my ears as Kit leaned over and tapped my arm. He gestured to the door and mouthed 'talk'. I nodded and we quickly slunk out of the room leaving the kids and headed towards my room.

"Yes Kit?" I asked positively confused as we entered my room

"We need to fully discuss Chloe and Derek" Kit's voice pleaded with me as he sat on the bed

I glared fiercely before saying "I don't believe a word you say because those kids aren't having pheromone problems" I growled at Kit.

"Yes they are" Kit pleaded "Hear me out. We know they are mates or Derek would feel no tug towards Chloe what so ever. Don't you see the way they have been behaving all the touching, the looks, the secretive giggles from Chloe. This is unavoidable Lauren. You need to accept that Chloe isn't a little girl before she becomes a teen MOM!" Kit huffed his normally cool voice taking on a slight edge

"I don't believe you" I growled "My Chloe isn't going to be popping out puppies any time soon" I sneered seeing him tense up "She has more self control then that"

"Oh really" Kit laughed "How old were you when you lost your virginity Lauren. You were a pretty girl I'm sure it wasn't very late, and you definitely didn't wait for marriage" he said coolly His arms crossing as he reclined on the bed pillows

"I was reckless" I growled glaring viciously watching Kit shift uncomfortably on the bed "and Chloe isn't ME!" I shouted glaring at him "or her mother" I added knowing Chloe's mother was only 19 when she had gotten pregnant.

"I'm not saying she is" Kit said soothingly trying to tame my temper "but I am saying she is a normal teenager who is also touched my uncontrollable werewolf pheromones. This must be very difficult for her to control her urges."

"HER urges?" I laughed almost hysterically "What about your son's urges he could be pressuring her. How do I know you aren't covering for him?" I sneered glaring at him as I paced the floor back and forth my arms waving frantically around my head.

Kit bounced off the bed and spat back "Don't go blaming Derek. There are two parties involved in this. Chloe is equally the problem if she hadn't drawn Derek in, in the first place, we would not be here, but let's not place blame." He took a deep breath smoothing his shirt "I just want the kids to be prepared. They have urges that if not fulfilled will just intensify. We both know they constantly need contact with one another, and the aren't whole without one another. Both are clear signs of mating season"

"Since when are you such an expert" I snapped trying to divert the situation, anger would at least make a detour for the time being.

"Now just be quiet and listen Lauren" Kit finally growled getting fed up with my stalling. "I'm giving Derek condoms. Simon too, but I really think you should consider giving Chloe birth control. She is a good girl, but she has also already found someone she loves. You need to remember that Were love is one of the strongest if not the strongest on this planet. Our kids can only be kept apart for so long before they break, and lose all their self-control. Derek is a careful and calculated guy, but Chloe brings out his emotions she makes him spark in ways no other person ever has. Remember that" Kit warned looking me dead in the eye. I continued to pace and glare as he sat stone still on the bed waiting for me to speak. _Maybe if I pace enough he will give up_

Suddenly a knock was heard on the door Kit got up and walked to the door "Dad we need to stop at a drug store soon I'm almost out of insulin I have about a day and a half left." Simon said holding up the little black case he always kept present.

"We will stop tomorrow before going into the safe house. Or Lauren will stop, either way" Kit smiled at Simon "Go to bed I will be there in 10 or so minutes"

"Ok Night Lauren" Simon smiled and waved at me. I nodded back giving him a slightly tight smile he shrugged and walked away from the door. Kit shut the door and turned back to me just silently gazing at me.

"I'm giving Derek the condoms tomorrow night. You should think about getting Chloe that birth control when we stop at a drug store tomorrow." Kit said slowly as he smoothly turned the doorknob and opened the door

"I'll think about it" I growled sarcasm dripping from my tone as I glared

"Good night Lauren" Kit smiled

"Good Night Kit" I smiled back unable to resist smiling at him

Lauren's POV:

I sat in Kit's room with Jensen, Eric and Penelope waiting for Derek, Simon, and Kit to return with breakfast, and waiting for the other girls to arrive. Someone pounded on the door "Open the door before I drop this" Derek's deep voice called through the door.

_Always the Brute_ I inwardly seethed as Penelope got up flipping her hair as she tried to seductively open the door. _What a slut Derek would be an idiot to chose her over Chloe. Now, now Lauren she is only a child be nice. _"I'm going nuts" I muttered to myself as Derek's shoved past Penelope barely glancing at her and set about 6 bags of McDonald's on the kitchenette's counter. _Good boy._ I nodded at him as he passed by me.

"Are the other girls awake yet?" Simon asked as he walked in with a stack of three drink holders filled with cups.

"We just" Willow flitted in through the door after Kit, who was bogged down just like Simon.

"Got up" Trinity yawned before walking over to one of the beds. Tori followed her silently though the door and followed Trinity to Jensen's bed. They shoved Jensen off the bed he landed with a loud thud as Trinity, Willow and Tori bounced onto the bed chatting softly.

I watched Derek silently from my corner. He was slumped in his chair not really looking anywhere other than the table in front of him as Kit and Simon set to work handing out all the food and drinks. Once the food was done being distributed Tori checked to make sure the funny lock was flipped on the door so Anna and Chloe could get in before sitting down to eat with the twins. Turning my attention back to Derek I saw his face was blank and cold as he now looked at his food _and_ the table. Suddenly his head shot up to look at the door as a tiny smile spread across his lips.

"or bundle up then deal with heat" Chloe said stepping threw the cracked door dropping her bag with the other bags by the door. Anna followed her shaking her head while looking at Chloe like she was insane.

"Look who finally decided to join us" Tori snickered softly I laughed softly with the others as Chloe poked her tongue out at her friend.

"Very mature Chloe" Simon laughed threw a mouthful of pancakes

"Way to side with your sister" She grumbled smacking his head as She walked toward were Derek sat in one of the few seats. "Pancakes?" I could barely hear Chloe's voice ask as she light up while looking at Derek.

He silently opened his arms to her wanting her in his lap, I could she the light glimmer in his eyes as he looked at Chloe. She smiled and hopped into his lap as he wrapped his arms sweetly around her holding her lightly. "Pancakes, eggs, bacon, and Extra syrup with OJ your favorite" Derek's rumbling voice said gently as he smiled pulling the things closer to Chloe while un wrapping his third sandwich and taking a bit from it.

They began talking too quietly for me to hear, and Chloe poked his chest as she got situated in his lap. A beautiful grin was spread across her face as she gazed happily up at him

Derek looked down thoughtfully as he mumbled something and smirked at Chloe. He said something that made Chloe's cheeks tinge a pretty pink, before he kissed her cheek. Chloe giggled sweetly brushing the crumbs from Derek's lips off her cheek making his cheeks blaze bright crimson. _No one but Chloe can do that._ Still blushing he muttered and began brushing her cheek off as she continued to giggle. Kit caught my eyes and smirked at me around his sip of coffee. I glared slightly at him still adamant on keeping Chloe a virgin.

Chloe smiled radiantly before leaning forward to kiss Derek's lips softly. I tried not to flinch I swear. "Can I have a bite?" Chloe asked pouting I could practically see Derek's heart melt.

Derek immediately handed Her the half eaten sandwich in his hand, his eyes were focused on her as she took a large bite from the sandwich. Simon hollered "Hey why do you share with her but not me, I am your brother?" He looked thoroughly offended as Derek and Chloe's heads snapped towards him. Chloe giggled before cuddling closer to Derek who smiled softly down at her

"She is my girlfriend" was all Derek said as he popped the last of his third sandwich into his mouth. Chloe tinged pink as she smiled at him once again.

"Yeah they swap spit on a regular basis, so he doesn't mind Chloe germs" Tori laughed making Derek and Chloe choke on their food slightly as Trinity, Willow, Simon and even Kit howled with laughter. I couldn't help the stray giggle that slipped through my lips because of the look on Chloe's face.

"Not funny" Chloe scowled chucking a paper wrapper at Tori's head barely hit her making the entire group laugh harder as Chloe pouted.

"Ok we have got to finished up and eat if we want to make it there by sunset" I chastised Chloe's beet red face as I swallowed another giggle.

We all ate in silence from then on out. I watched as Derek finished his last two sandwiches before talking to Chloe softly. He spoke so softly couldn't understand him, but I saw Chloe nodded before she brought a piece of soaked pancakes up to his lips. He smiled tacking the bite off the fork as Chloe went back to eating and was finished in a few moments. I finished up my biscuit and turned even more attention to the young couple. Chloe started handing Derek the fork before she settled deeper into his embrace her head resting on his chest and her legs pulled up close to his body. He kissed her hair gently before finishing up the pancakes and eggs as she finished up her OJ. _Maybe he isn't so bad, but she wont be making puppies anytime soon._

"Everyone ready" Kit's voice broke the content silence of the room

"I guess" Chloe muttered shifting on Derek's lap so she could stand up, but she didn't get very far Derek's hands snagged her hips brought her close to his giant body. My heart clenched slightly as Chloe smiled blissfully up at Derek._ This is too real_ "What are the driving arrangements this time Kit?" Chloe asked smiling and leaning closer into Derek her hands rubbing gently on his chest

"We were thinking Tori, Anna, Penelope, You and Derek in Lauren's van and Simon, the twins, Jensen and Eric in my van" Kit smiled grabbing the keys to his van and his bag

"Fine with me, but…" Chloe glanced at Penelope before saying "I mean Derek will be in a van with all girls" Chloe was grasping for straws and we all could tell

Kit smiled softly at Chloe and said "We can switch it up at a gas station" I could hear the amusement in his voice as we all exited the room. Quickly grabbing my bag I yanked one of Kit's wrist and took him around the corner as the kids continued on.

"I'm starting to see what you mean" he smirked as I glared and added "but I'm not giving her that. She hasn't gotten to that point" Kit gave me a tight smile as we both rounded the corner once more and headed toward the vans. Kit veered to the left to check out of the motel as I continued to the parking lot.

"Do you wanna sit in back?" I heard Derek ask the smirk plastered across his face

"Yes" Chloe smirked letting her fingers fiddle with the hem of his shirt as she looked up at him from under her eyelashes. Derek's whole body seemed to vibrate with tension as Chloe gazed at him that way

"Don't make me separate you Chloe" I couldn't help myself as I chastised walking past them to the driver's side door to unlock the van. I set my purse in the floorboard before walking to the back of the van with a flick the trunk was open and ready for duffel bags.

Anna and Tori were giggling loudly as they placed their things in the trunk, and as they walked to open the door to the van. I watched as Tori even tugged on Chloe's shirt she was laughing the hardest of the three. Penelope smirked looking like that cat that caught the canary "You can sit up front with Aunt Lauren" Tori sneered glaring at Penelope _Great_

"Better then in the back with the trash" Penelope sneered "Well not you of course Derek" Her smirked running her fingers down the arm that was holding the bags. I gaped who did this girl think she is Chloe is right there. Derek sneered at her and pulled away from her, but Chloe growled and pulled Derek closer to her body. _Oh no_

Penelope pouted and walked to the back chucking her pink duffel bag on top of the others. I glared pointedly at her and she looked taken aback before going back to emotionless.

Derek cooed something before letting his hand caress down Chloe's back and before resettling his arm around her shoulders. I sighed watching as Chloe completely relaxed in Derek's arms her body gave a slight shiver from his touch. He leaned down to whisper something to her and kissed her forehead before moving to place their bags in the back. Penelope glared at all of us flipping her hair over her slender shoulders before stomping to the passenger door and getting in with a slam. I glanced between the two left out side, but only raised her eyebrow at Chloe. She shrugged before walking towards Derek. Her smile came in an instant, taking his hand they climbed into the back of the van as I shut the trunk.

I got into the car and started it up noticing Kit was doing the exact same thing two spots over. I sighed softly and checked the mirrors as I checked the mirrors I saw Derek and Chloe in the very beck seat. Chloe was weaseled between his legs and he was stretched out in the seat his massive arms wrapped tightly around her thin body. He was smiling at her so radiantly, and for the first time I saw the fire in Chloe's gaze that made me realize _Maybe she does need birth control._

Hours Later

We had finished at the diner and Kit had stopped at the drug store to get Simon his insulin. I drug my feet back to the pharmacy part of the drugstore and glared at Kit as I slammed my hand down next to his. Lifting my hand I showed the prescription slip I had written for an infinite refill of birth control for Chloe. "Don't smile that fucking smug smile at me" I growled catching the pharmacist by surprise as I stormed out of the little Drugstore leaving Kit to handle the prescription. I jumped back into the van seething slightly and saw a knocked out and cuddling. _Stupid Werewolf_

_

* * *

_**A Little late i know, but it is done this is dedicated to my wonderful winners of the last drawing! It is the battle i think i might make another version that is a bit more dramatic i havent decided LOL!**_  
_


End file.
